


Still Fantastic

by MintIceTea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Metacrisis!Nine, Ninetoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had offered a long, detailed explanation about why he was back to "Big Ears and Leather", but she didn't want it. Not now. The only thing that mattered right now, here on the cold beach of Norway, was that their hands still fit perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized as I am getting back into DW fanfics, that I have not posted this story here. Whoops! So here it is.

Once he takes her hand he doesn’t let go; doesn’t want to, not ever. Not during the walk to nearest seaside town. Not while Jackie mutters and checks all three of them into the only Norwegian B&B within walking distance. Not while they walk down the hall towards their rooms. Jackie gives him a warning look but he doesn’t reach to take the second key from her. Rose’s hand remains in his. Jackie opens her door and looks at Rose.

“Good night, Mum.” 

Jackie presses her lips tight and goes into her room, reporting that she will call Pete to have someone there to pick them up tomorrow or day after. The door shuts with such finality that he feels that he really should say something. He turns to Rose and the lonely key resting in the palm of her free hand, “I…” His single, fragile, aging human heart flutters as she looks up at him. “I don’t want to be away from you,” he explains weakly.

She simply nods, and opens the door that responds to her key. She leads him in because he refuses to let her go. Shuffling over to the bed, she lets herself flop down on the tacky quilted duvet. He sits awkwardly on the edge, their arms stretched between them. He wonders if he shouldn’t have let Rose split the other room with Jackie. The sight of Rose lying on the only bed in the room makes his stomach flutter and swirl. 

“That was the worst goodbye in the entire history of terrible goodbyes. Git,” she murmurs, almost to herself but it’s his heart that sinks at her teary eyes. Thinking she still wants the alien-pretty-boy-with-the-TARDIS-Doctor and not this gruff-northern-part-ginger-human-Doctor hurts. Even if this him whispered those words in her ear and got the most spectacular snog in the universe in return. “I hope Donna smacks him one for not even asking.”

He doesn’t want to think of Donna, wonderful, amazing Donna. His stomach churns.

She closes her eyes. “I was all set for traveling the universe again, you know. Sold my flat, pretty much quit my job. I left all my money for Tony if he ever wanted it, didn’ want to take the chance that it wouldn’t work in our universe.” A resigned sigh escapes her lips.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up,” she laughs, it sounds a little too watery for his taste, but it is happy. “It just means we’ll have to find a new place together, yeah? Still against carpets?” 

“Vehemently.” He smiles weakly, cautiously, hopefully. “Rose Tyler, are you saying you’re fine being stuck with me?”

“I’m stuck with you? Ha! No way Doctor, you’ll wander off and get lost. You’re stuck with me. You’ll be sticking to me like…like a limpet."

That did it. He starts laughing and can’t stop. He falls to his back on the bed beside her, his fingers still entwined with hers. 

She rolls to her side, up on her elbow to grin down at him. Tear tracks linger on her face but he doesn’t guilt her that. As confusing and gut-churning as this day as been for him, hello! Grown from a hand and thrown back a regeneration here!, it must be not half-heartbreaking for her. All he wants to do is hold her tight and apologize and thank whatever powers that be that she hasn’t shunned him yet.

“Stuck like a limpet, huh?” he says as the urge to giggle finally passes. 

“Yeah.” Her grin softens into something divine.

“You sure you don’t mind this daft old face?” He flicks an ear then taps his nose with his free hand. 

“Yeah,” she scoots closer, leaning over to look down at him. “I don’t mind in the slightest.” 

“Rose Tyler thinks I’m handsome,” he sing-songs softly. Teasing and waiting for her lead.

“I do,” she drops a light kiss to his nose, “I missed this face,” one kiss between his eyebrow and another to the crinkles on his forehead, “and the voice with it,” she lies beside him, curled up tight against his side. Their entwined hands pressed between their bodies. He mimics her position, facing her and scooting down to be nose to nose. 

“’M sorry, Rose,” he murmurs, unable to keep himself from apologizing, thinking of how long it’ll take for the coral in his pocket to grow. How long until he can return her to the stars where she belongs, bright and glowing and magnificent. 

“Shut up,” she sighs and her breath tickles, “like I said, he deserves the smack for running away. You stayed; even if it hasn’t fully sunk in on how domestic things are gonna get. You’ll probably scream when we have to buy linens and decorative throw pillows.” 

He makes a disdainful sound and shudders, mostly for show and hopes she knows it. “I dunno, I might have to sweep you away to Fiji if throw pillows start invading. No decorative pillows in Fiji, or carpets for that matter.”

“Hmm,” she closes her eyes with a small smile, “what’s Fiji like?” 

“I don’t know what it’s like in this universe, but in our old one…”

They talk until Rose falls asleep mid-sentence. He tugs a blanket over them both, curling around her and smiling. Everything seems to fall into place then. He’s got Rose and if that’s all he has, it’s fantastic.


End file.
